


Тайна Корабельного холма

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Agatha Christie [1]
Category: Tommy and Tuppence - Agatha Christie
Genre: Detectives, Gen, Historical
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: Все знают о «шпионском» приключении Томми и Таппенс в Лихемптоне, где они вычисляли агентов Н и М. Однако мало кому известно, что в послужном списке этой знаменитой супружеской пары детективов-любителей есть и другая подобная история – гораздо более засекреченная…





	Тайна Корабельного холма

***  
Апрельский ветер раздувал легкие занавески на окне, донося с улицы аромат цветущей вишни. Таппенс нажала кнопку кофеварки, как всегда втайне радуясь про себя достижению прогресса, которое позволяло тратить намного меньше сил на приготовление любимого напитка. Силы надо было беречь, чтобы не уснуть так же позорно, как это было в прошлый раз, когда Томми читал ей Диккенса.  
  
Томми, как и прежде, был ранней пташкой, и уснуть в полдень для него было просто нереально даже сейчас, когда возраст все сильнее вступал в свои права. Сама же Таппенс, будучи «совой», с годами все больше теряла способность быть бодрой до обеда. Иногда не помогал даже любимый кофе. С другой стороны, к вечеру уже Томми непреодолимо начинал клевать носом. Так что они старались вдоволь наобщаться друг с другом с полудня примерно до четырех часов дня, когда оба были довольно бодрыми.  
  
Люси, дочка Деборы, так и сказала деду и бабушке: «Бодрячки вы мои!», когда принесла им полчаса назад новую книгу. Обняла стариков наспех – и тут же умчалась обратно на службу. Внучка, работавшая в библиотеке, постоянно старалась радовать их книжными новинками. Томми любил читать своей Таппенс вслух: голос его, хотя и несколько дребезжащий, все еще оставался звучным и сильным. Супруга, увы, не могла ответить ему той же любезностью – зрение ее оставляло желать лучшего.  
  
Томми повернул рукоятку радиоприемника, и столовую заполнил голос Тони Орландо: «Завяжи желтую ленту на старом дубе…»[1] Таппенс встрепенулась: песня, звучавшая по радио этой весной едва ли не каждый час, неизменно напоминала ей о давнем опасном приключении: шотландском побережье, зеленых холмах и дубе, увитом ленточками.  
  
Налив себе и мужу по чашке ароматного напитка, Таппенс уселась в кресло и приготовилась наслаждаться новым сюжетом. Люси утверждала, что новая книга просто превосходна: «О приключениях зайцев, которые совсем как люди и попадают в опасные передряги, а впрочем, сами увидите, я уверена, вам понравится, эта книга даже получила медаль Карнеги…» Тараторка Люси настолько заинтриговала бабушку, что та просто не могла дождаться, пока Томми развернет бумагу, в которую была завернута книга, и начнет чтение. Но вот он извлек книгу, откашлялся и торжественно прочел название: «Корабельный холм»[2].  
  
Таппенс ахнула. Нет, этой весной всё, решительно всё напоминает ей о том приключении военных лет! Там тоже был Корабельный холм… Пока Таппенс думала, напомнить или нет мужу об этом эпизоде их биографии, Томми уже начал читать.  
  
Как во сне, Таппенс слушала его голос, не вполне понимая, о чем он говорит. Она уже мысленно была там, далеко к северу отсюда, на берегу уютной бухточки, недалеко от которой тонул в весеннем ночном тумане мрачный холм со старым дубом на самой вершине. Голос Томми наконец вновь достиг ушей Таппенс, словно озвучивая ее видения: «Примулы отцвели. И до самой границы леса, где начинался открытый луг, который полого спускался вниз до заросшего куманикой рва возле старой изгороди, только несколько выцветших их островков все еще желтели среди пролесника и меж корнями дубов».  
  
Да, все верно… И примулы тогда как раз отцвели. На холме их никто не рвал. Местные туда вообще старались не ходить. Но Томми и Таппенс не были местными и не воспринимали всерьез старые легенды. Зато они совершенно точно знали, что в этих местах водятся оборотни. Вот только к старым сказкам эти оборотни никакого отношения не имели. И супруги Бирсфорды должны были их выследить.     
  
***

Тогда, весной 1945-го, все произошло примерно так же, как и в 1940-м, когда они с Томми отправились в свое самое опасное курортное путешествие – в пансионат «Сан-Суси», что в Лихемптоне. Вновь имело место неожиданное, как и тогда, появление мистера Гранта – от мистера Картера (о, пардон – от лорда Истхемптона, конечно же!), получение задания – и, наконец, выполнение этого опасного задания…  
  
Хотя нет, разница все-таки была. Прежде всего, мистер Грант, сделавший правильные выводы после предыдущего общения с Бирсфордами, более не пытался перехитрить Таппенс и не вынуждал ее использовать обходные пути для того, чтобы проникнуть в их с Томми «сугубо мужские» тайны. На сей раз он просто-напросто усадил обоих супругов перед собой и открыто рассказал им обо всем. Точнее, о том, о чем он вообще мог сообщить открыто в данных обстоятельствах.  
  
\- Итак, вам предстоит поездка в Шотландию, на побережье… – начал было мистер Грант, но умолк, заметив улыбку на лице Таппенс. Та потупилась, но улыбка, против ее воли, расцветала все ярче и ярче.  
  
– В чем дело, миссис Бирсфорд? – спросил мистер Грант, вопросительно приподняв бровь. Томми тоже с любопытством уставился на супругу.  
  
\- Под кодовым словом «Шотландия», как и в прошлый раз, имеются в виду окрестности Плимута или Портсмута[3]? – невинным голоском спросила Таппенс.  
  
\- Ах, нет, нет… На сей раз – никакого «эзопова языка», – рассмеялся мистер Грант, вспомнив наконец, на что она намекает. В прошлый раз они с Томми, пытаясь скрыть от Таппенс истинное задание ее мужа, договорились сказать ей, что Томми отправляют на север – на сугубо «бумажную», канцелярскую, но очень секретную работу в Шотландии, куда он якобы не может взять с собой супругу. Однако так называемая «Шотландия», куда был направлен Томми, в итоге оказалась южным побережьем – регионом, стратегически важным с точки зрения обороны страны.  
  
Но, как пояснил им мистер Грант, с тех пор много воды утекло. Теперь, когда конец войны явно уже не за горами, фашистская Германия последним безумным усилием стремится переломить ее ход в свою пользу. Полями сражений в последние месяцы стали даже тихие бухты и проливы, окружающие Шотландию. Совсем недавно, в январе нынешнего года, фашистская подлодка подбила в Северном проливе[4] британский авианосец «Сэн», починить который пока, к сожалению, не удается[5]. Это довольно ощутимый урон для британского флота.  
  
Но самая большая опасность, продолжал мистер Грант, состоит не во вражеских торпедах, а в тех людях на британском берегу, которые сочувствуют немцам и помогают им.  
  
\- Да-да! – воскликнул он в ответ на изумленные взгляды Бирсфордов. – Германия даже сейчас, как ни странно, находит преданных сторонников!  
  
\- Но почему? – возмущенно спросил Томми. – Неужели кто-то до сих пор верит, что Германия выиграет эту войну? Хотя, если учесть мощь радиопропаганды Геббельса…  
  
\- Ты еще скажи, дорогой, что во всем виноват лично Лорд Гав-Гав[6]… – иронично улыбнулась Таппенс. – Не думаю, что наши люди идут на такое по собственной воле. Их запугивают, не так ли? Я права, мистер Грант?  
  
\- Чаще срабатывает сила денег, – нехотя отозвался мистер Грант. – Однако бывают и исключения. Один из таких случаев – пожалуй, самый важный для нас сейчас на северном направлении! – вам и предстоит расследовать. Я уже сказал об авианосце «Сэн». Так вот, он отбуксирован на базу в Шотландии… В окрестности этой базы вам и придется отправиться.  
  
\- В Скапа-Флоу, да? – со знанием дела предположил Томми. – Я слышал о какой-то истории со шпионом, которая якобы имела там место… Это он навел немцев на «Ройял Оук», не так ли?  
  
Мистер Грант поморщился. По долгу службы он знал достаточно много о том трагическом случае 1939 года, когда британский линкор «Ройял Оук» был позорно потоплен немецкой субмариной «в родных стенах» – в шотландской гавани, на базе Скапа-Флоу. В народе ходили упорные слухи о том, что фашистской подлодке помог пробраться сквозь заграждения гавани местный «лоцман» – германский шпион, на тот момент проживавший в окрестностях базы уже более десяти лет – он удачно вжился в образ швейцарского часовщика. Но сейчас мистер Грант предпочел обойти молчанием темную историю, разыгравшуюся шесть лет назад в Скапа-Флоу. Он продолжил свою мысль, прерванную восклицанием Томми.  
  
\- Названная вами гавань – не единственная база нашего флота в Шотландии. «Сэн» отбуксирован в Гринок.  
  
\- Куда? – недоуменно переспросил Томми. – Первый раз слышу о таком месте.  
  
\- Зато о нем знают больше, чем следует, те, кому не стоило бы этого знать… – мрачно отозвался мистер Грант. – Гринок – это порт в устье реки Клайд. Там расположена новая база нашего флота. И поверьте, когда-нибудь она станет главнее Портсмута и даже Плимута![7] Так вот, есть предположение, что фашисты готовят в тех краях секретную операцию. Вам предстоит узнать, кто им там помогает – если у вас это получится, конечно… Задание очень сложное.  
  
Мистер Грант умолк. Он ждал вопросов, но Бирсфорды тоже молчали, и он продолжил:  
  
\- Мы, как и в прошлый раз, не можем послать туда своих людей. К сожалению, полностью вытравить пятую колонну из наших рядов не удалось даже сейчас, к концу войны. Я бы даже сказал – особенно сейчас… Потому-то я и обращаюсь за помощью к вам. Нам нужны простые обыватели (уж извините!), с чистой биографией. Которые смогут вполне естественно выглядеть в тех непростых ролях, какие мы им присвоим.  
  
\- И какие же это роли? – спросил Томми.  
  
\- Вам, мистер Бирсфорд, предстоит сыграть бизнесмена средней руки, который, используя к своей выгоде трудности военного времени, решил приобрести по сходной цене участок на побережье, в уютной бухточке. Дабы построить там небольшой дом отдыха – в расчете на состоятельных любителей рыбалки, морского воздуха и провинциальной тишины.  
  
\- А кем же буду я? Всего лишь его женой-бездельницей? – разочарованно протянула Таппенс. От таинственных слов «непростая роль» она ожидала чего-то большего, но предполагаемое амплуа ее супруга как-то не располагало к героическим подвигам. А уж ее собственное – и подавно.  
  
Таппенс аж передернуло, когда она представила себе антураж приключения в духе достопамятной операции в «Сан-Суси». Неужели ей вновь придется болтать о войне с соседками по пансиону, вывязывая бесконечные подшлемники? При всей любви к рукоделию, последние два года ее уже просто тошнило от стука спиц и вида клубков пряжи защитного цвета. «Вот закончится война – займусь вышиванием! – подумала Таппенс. – Это будут яркие, пестрые картины… Целое море красного, розового, синего, голубого, зеленого, белого, желтого… Только цвета хаки там не будет. Ни единого стежка!»  
  
Из сладких мыслей ее вырвал раскатистый голос мистера Гранта:  
  
\- Напрасно вы так плохо думаете о нашей конторе, миссис Бирсфорд! Вы не будете какой-то там скучающей особой в тени мужа. Мы подобрали вам профессию, которая позволит вам свободно исследовать данную местность – точно так же, как и вашему супругу. Более того, вы сможете делать это совершенно независимо от него – под благовидным предлогом! В итоге вы с мистером Бирсфордом будете иметь возможность не дублировать наблюдения друг друга, а получать различные сведения. Чтобы потом сверять и уточнять полученную информацию, сводя ее воедино… Понимаете?  
  
\- Конечно, понимаю… А что за профессия? – сгорая от любопытства, спросила Таппенс.  
  
\- Специалист по друидической мифологии. Вы будете якобы собирать материал для своей книги на эту тему, для чего станете активно интересоваться местными легендами.  
  
Таппенс поймала насмешливый взгляд Томми, явно вспомнившего об ее увлечении картами Таро и прочей мистикой. Однако во взгляде мистера Гранта не читалось ни малейшей насмешки. Таппенс, спохватившись, захлопнула распахнувшийся от удивления рот. Ей хотелось задать мистеру Гранту кучу вопросов, но от потрясения она не смогла вымолвить ни слова.

 

***  
Не по-весеннему холодным дождем и сильным ветром встретила Шотландия супругов Бишоп. На фамилии на букву «Б» настояла, конечно же, Таппенс, которой опять, как и в 1940-м, очень не хотелось перешивать метки на своем белье. А конкретную фамилию выбрал Томми.  
  
\- Эта операция – своего рода «ход конем», – сказал он не без гордости. – Вот я и буду тем самым «конем». Точнее, не конем, а офицером[8]. А ты знаешь, что русские называют эту шахматную фигуру не офицером, а слоном? Забавно, не правда ли?  
  
\- А я кем буду в этой партии? – притворно надула губы Таппенс. – Пешкой, да?  
  
\- Что ты! – воскликнул Томми. – Ты будешь ферзем. Ведь без тебя в таком тонком деле я выглядел бы как слон в посудной лавке.  
  
\- Ты хотел сказать – «как бык в посудной лавке»?[9]  
  
\- Ну… русские говорят «как слон».  
  
\- Откуда ты столько знаешь о них?  
  
\- Мистер Грант рассказал, когда я ходил к нему за документами.  
  
\- Опять вы что-то обсуждали без меня? – Таппенс сделала вид, что рассердилась.  
  
\- Ну-ну, успокойся, ведь ты же у нас теперь воплощенное терпение… – насмешливо улыбнулся Томми.  
  
Он намекал на новое имя супруги, которое та взяла на время их «шотландской операции». Конечно же, это имя было на букву «П», как и ее собственное имя «Пруденс» – всё из-за тех самых меток на белье, которые так трудно было бы перешивать. Но Томми не уставал прохаживаться на счет того, что из всех женских имен на букву «П» Таппенс выбрала имя «Пейшенс»[10]. Ведь оно так мало подходит ее характеру! Сам Томми, кстати, вообще не стал менять имя – как он объяснил, для того, чтобы меньше путаться.  
  
Чтобы перевести разговор, Таппенс указала рукой вдаль, на нависающий почти над самым берегом большой холм с одиноким раскидистым деревом на вершине.  
  
\- Посмотри-ка туда… Красиво, правда? Местные называют его Корабельным холмом. Интересно, почему? На корабль он совсем не похож. Холм как холм.  
  
\- Вот и выясни, почему он так называется… – улыбнулся Томми. – Ты же у нас специалист по фольклору!  
  
Раздосадованная Таппенс легонько ткнула его локтем в бок, после чего они продолжили прогулку по окрестностям. Но еще раньше, чем они дошли до деревенской гостиницы «Водяной бык», где остановились на время своего «отпуска», она не только поняла, что стоит последовать совету мужа, но и набросала в уме примерный план действий. Ведь расспросы о холме – самой большой местной достопримечательности – давали ей возможность познакомиться едва ли не с каждым в этой округе! Мало ли какие интересные факты всплывут, как говорится, по ходу пьесы…  
  
И действительно, последующие два дня, в течение которых Таппенс с блокнотом в руках обошла не только эту деревню, но и соседнюю, обогатили копилку информации супругов Бишоп множеством интересных фактов. Но увы, эти факты были бы им весьма кстати только в том случае, если бы Таппенс действительно писала книгу о местных верованиях.  
  
К примеру, теперь Томми и Таппенс знали, что дубу на вершине холма никак не менее тысячи лет и что это дерево вполне могло играть важную роль в обрядах друидов. Так, во всяком случае, утверждал местный священник. А хозяйка гостиницы, миссис Минт, заявила, что старый дуб и сейчас служит чуть ли не алтарем для каких-то темных обрядов. Когда же заинтересованная Таппенс начала расспрашивать подробно, хозяйка хмуро бросила:  
  
\- Дурное это место, дьявольское. Ночью туда нельзя соваться! Да и днем тоже не стоит…  
  
И больше не сказала ни слова об этом, как ее ни упрашивали.  
  
Хозяйке гостиницы вторил владелец местного гольф-клуба, мистер Фрэзер – по его словам, он не раз видал на холме по ночам какие-то темные фигуры, а пару раз – даже огни.  
  
\- Возможно, они там жгли свои костры… – добавил он таинственным шепотом.  
  
\- Кто – они? – почему-то так же шепотом спросил Томми.  
  
\- Местные… эм-м… любители старины. В смысле, поклонники древних религий. Это сейчас модно, знаете ли… – промямлил мистер Фрэзер. – Говорят, этим увлекается не только молодежь, но и пожилые! Но все они скрывают это свое… эм-м… хобби. Все-таки церковь такое не приветствует, да…  
  
Еще более прямо высказался Джонни, местный дурачок, которого Таппенс и не думала опрашивать – он сам к ней привязался и не отставал, пока не дошли до гостиницы. Джонни без умолку болтал обо всем и обо всех – за четверть часа общения с ним Таппенс узнала об округе больше, чем за последние два дня. Напоследок, когда они уже подошли к «Водяному быку», он вдруг заговорил про Корабельный холм:  
  
\- Там ведьмы справляют свои шабаши! А по ночам там шастают привидения. Кого поймают, того убьют. Бу-у-у!  
Таппенс помахала ему рукой и направилась к крыльцу.  
  
\- Что, ленточку просил? – усмехнулась хозяйка, видевшая в окно, как новая постоялица беседует с местным сумасшедшим.  
  
\- Какую ленточку? – не поняла Таппенс.  
  
\- Он у всех ленточки выпрашивает, а потом повязывает их на ветвях дуба, что на Корабельном холме. Кроме него да тех язычников, на холм никто и не ходит. Боятся. Нехорошее это место…  
  
\- Язычников? – удивилась Таппенс, решив, что просто не расслышала.  
  
\- Они себя называют неодруидами, а мы их зовем просто язычниками…  
  
Таппенс, обрадовавшись, попробовала было продолжить разговор на эту тему, но миссис Минт, нахмурившись, посоветовала ей обратиться «со всякими такими делами» к местной учительнице, мисс Моррисон. Тон, каким она это сказала, исключал всякую возможность дальнейших расспросов, и Таппенс решила вернуться на более безопасную стезю беседы, чтобы задобрить хозяйку.  
  
\- Какой забавный выговор у этого Джонни! Похоже на непонятный акцент. Или на детскую речь.  
  
\- Да какой там акцент, мэм! У него язык с детства сильно прикушен, вот он и говорит нечетко…  Убогий он.  
  
\- А вы, значит, знаете его с детства?  
  
\- Нет, что вы… Он тут появился всего полгода назад.  
  
\- И никто не знает, откуда? – насторожилась Таппенс.  
  
\- Отчего же! Все знают, что он прибыл из Абердина.  
  
\- Кто-то проверил это лично? – с легкой иронией спросила Таппенс.  
  
\- А как же! Полиция и проверила. Так что не беспокойтесь. У нас насчет документов знаете как строго!  
  
Мисс Моррисон, к которой Таппенс обратилась по совету хозяйки гостиницы, поначалу казалась ей наиболее опасным собеседником из всех возможных в этих краях. Пожилая учительница увлекалась местным фольклором, в том числе историей друидов и их обрядами, и Таппенс очень боялась, что та устроит ей проверку на профпригодность.  
  
Но к счастью, мисс Моррисон больше любила говорить, чем слушать, да к тому же была безмерно рада новому человеку, которому еще не надоели ее истории. От нее Таппенс узнала много чего нового – начиная от деталей битвы Короля Дуба с Королем Падубом[11] и заканчивая подробностями романа дочери местного викария с заезжим художником. Да-да, мисс Моррисон интересовали не только предания тысячелетней давности, но и современная жизнь этой округи. И это было очень удобно для Таппенс, в лице которой словоохотливая учительница получила искреннего в своей благодарности слушателя.  
  
\- Может, это и есть сам Король Дуб? Точнее, его земное воплощение? – спросила у нее Таппенс, махнув рукой в сторону Корабельного холма. Сама она при этом едва сдерживала улыбку и потому ожидала, что мисс Моррисон рассмеется в ответ. Но та с воодушевлением сказала:  
  
\- Почему бы и нет? «Есть многое на свете, друг Горацио, что и не снилось нашим мудрецам»…  
  
\- А вы не знаете случайно, почему Корабельный холм носит такое странное название? – спросила у нее Таппенс на прощание.  
  
\- Знаю, – лучезарно улыбнулась мисс Моррисон. – Потому что на его вершине растет самый старый дуб в этих краях. Дуб был священным деревом у кельтов, и именно из него они изготавливали свои лодки.  
  
\- Спасибо! – улыбнулась ей Таппенс, хотя в душе была несколько разочарована таким простым объяснением.

 

***

Томми и Таппенс в первый же погожий день побывали на Корабельном холме. Топча свежую траву и отцветшие примулы, они поднялись на самый верх. Топпенс сразу же повернулась назад, в сторону деревни – они с Томми для конспирации не упоминали между собой ее настоящего названия и окрестили ее «Лихемптон» – в честь своего славного приключения пятилетней давности. Соседнюю деревушку они по той же логике называли между собой «Сан-Суси».  
  
Между «Лихемптоном» и «Сан-Суси» шло стадо коров, возвращаясь с пастбища. Проехал рейсовый автобус. Мягкий свет солнца озарял далекую деревенскую церковь; ее колокольня оставалась где-то внизу – настолько высок был холм. Мирный, светлый пейзаж… Было трудно поверить, что где-то здесь прячется враг, который замышляет что-то недоброе.  
  
\- Посмотри-ка… – Томми указал подбородком на серо-синие воды маленькой бухточки. С холма вся она была как на ладони. Таппенс добросовестно уставилась на волны, бороздившие гладь водного зеркала, но ничего особенного не узрела. Она вопросительно глянула на мужа.  
  
\- Видишь эти длинные извилистые волны? Это отличительная примета здешних заливов. Волны тут завихряются из-за сложной береговой линии… Выглядит это так, словно что-то движется под водой. Вот откуда пошли местные легенды про водяных быков и водяных лошадей! В честь такого существа, между прочим, названа и наша гостиница.  
  
\- Откуда ты всё это знаешь? – удивилась Таппенс.  
  
\- Моя супруга – специалист по кельтской мифологии, – горделиво заявил Томми. Таппенс рассмеялась.  
  
\- Ладно, признаюсь честно: я узнал это от мистера Троттера, местного бакалейщика. Кстати, я расспросил его о видах на туристов в этом краю. Он сказал, что до войны наезжали туристы, и немало. Особенно в летний период. Сейчас, конечно, их давно уже нет. И дело не только в трудностях войны, которые испытываем мы все. Он говорит, очень уж строго здесь стало после того, как в Гриноке устроили военно-морскую базу. Документы проверяют повсюду, да и вообще… Население постоянно предупреждают о бдительности. Ну кто поедет сюда отдыхать при таких условиях? Конечно, война близится к завершению… Но база флота – проект серьезный, он наверняка не потеряет своей значимости и после войны. В общем, Троттер не советует мне вкладывать тут деньги в туризм. Несмотря на довольно низкие цены на землю.  
  
\- Откуда он знает про базу?! – Таппенс была шокирована. – Она же довольно далеко отсюда!  
  
\- Они все тут о ней знают, дорогая… Это вовсе не секрет для местных. Власти и не пытаются скрыть факт существования базы – наоборот, апеллируют к населению, призывая людей к еще большей бдительности.  
  
\- Послушай, Томми… – Таппенс помолчала, прежде чем высказать свои сомнения. – Как думаешь, мистер Грант не мог ошибиться насчет того, что здесь что-то затевается? Мне кажется, никакой шпион не смог бы долго продержаться в подобной обстановке… Его очень быстро рассекретили бы.  
  
\- Вот это нам и предстоит уточнить – смог бы или нет… – вздохнул Томми.  
  
\- Тогда давай прямо сейчас думать, где искать шпионов! – со смехом воскликнула его жена. – Может, в эту самую бухточку по ночам входит подводная лодка и привозит взрывчатку для диверсантов? А они потихоньку копят ее, чтобы потом перевезти всю сразу к базе и устроить там взрыв!  
  
\- Не думаю, что подводная лодка смогла бы развернуться в этом малюсеньком заливчике… – на полном серьезе ответил ей Томми. – Кроме того, база, как ты сама сказала, находится довольно далеко отсюда. Везти туда сушей взрывчатку, да еще в огромном количестве – это форменное самоубийство при таком плотном контроле, какой налажен в здешних местах…  
  
\- Ну ладно… – Таппенс на диво легко смирилась с тем, как муж разбил в пух и прах ее версию. – Тогда… Тогда давай расшифруем код Джонни!  
  
\- Что за код такой? – удивился Томми.  
  
\- А вот посмотри! – Таппенс подошла к дереву и потрогала цветные ленточки, повязанные вокруг нижних ветвей дуба. – Их Джонни повязывает – местный дурачок. Давай прикинем, что они могут означать… Ну, например, красная: «Опасно! Затаитесь и не выходите на связь». Желтая: «Связной не прибыл. Новостей нет». Голубая: «Море открыто, ждем вас». И так далее…  
  
\- Но ведь это взаимоисключающие сообщения! – рассмеялся Томми. – Отчего же тогда все ленточки висят тут разом?  
  
\- И то верно… – улыбнулась Таппенс и тут же разочарованно вздохнула. – Значит, шпиона надо искать где-то еще…  

 

***  
Через пару дней за обедом Таппенс объявила мужу:  
  
\- Мисс Моррисон приглашает нас с тобой на очередную сходку неодруидов. Она там у них, оказывается, почти главная! Представляешь? Она говорит, это будет один из малых праздников Короля Дуба… Разве не здорово звучит?  
  
\- Праздник королевского дуба? – призадумался Томми. – Но до Дня чернильного орешка[12] еще почти два месяца!  
  
\- Ах нет, Томми, при чем тут королевский дуб? Речь о Короле Дубе, древнем божестве…  
  
\- О, простите, профессор, я как-то сразу не сообразил… – Томми отвесил жене шутливый полупоклон, но тут же стал серьезным. – А что, полиция разрешает такие сборища?  
  
\- Об этом я спросила у мисс Моррисон прежде всего! Она ответила, что у них есть официальное разрешение. Ну так как, пойдем? Может, там мы сможем что-то узнать – ну, ты понимаешь…  
  
\- Пойдем, – твердо ответил Томми. – Только не с ними, а сами по себе. Так мы сможем узнать гораздо больше.  
  
Таппенс поглядела на него с сомнением, но спорить не стала.  
  
Вечером она завела будильник на два часа – по словам мисс Моррисон, тайное собрание неодруидов на Корабельном холме должно было начаться в три часа ночи и закончиться примерно к пяти утра. За час Бирсфорды вполне могли бы добраться до холма и найти себе там поблизости укрытие. План Томми состоял в том, чтобы подобраться к холму скрытно и посмотреть на сходку поклонников древней религии со стороны. А если повезет, то и расслышать разговоры неодруидов – возможно, в своем кругу, без новичков, те будут более откровенными в беседах. И супруги легли спать пораньше, предвкушая ночь, полную приключений.  
  
Однако все пошло не так. Старенький, почти антикварный гостиничный будильник отличался капризностью и непредсказуемостью. Вместо двух ночи он зазвонил почему-то в четыре.  
  
\- Спасибо, хоть не в семь! – пробормотал Томми со свойственным ему оптимизмом, поспешно одеваясь и изо всех сил пытаясь разбудить Таппенс, никак не желающую выныривать из объятий Морфея.  
  
Ночь была холодной и почти безлунной. Когда Бирсфорды поднялись на небольшой холм, миновав первый поворот дороги за деревней, им открылся ночной пейзаж с величественным Корабельным холмом на горизонте. Мрачно обозрев окрестность, Таппенс сказала:  
  
\- Томми, может, не пойдем никуда? Мы явно опоздали. Мисс Моррисон говорила, что они собирались жечь ритуальные костры… А сейчас взгляни-ка – ни на холме, ни где-либо еще ни одного огонька… Значит, они уже закончили свои дела. Еще натолкнемся на кого-нибудь из них…  
  
\- А что такого? Если натолкнемся – честно признаемся, что проспали, хотя и были приглашены на эту вечеринку… Не ты ли говорила, что нас туда звали? – отозвался Томми.  
  
\- «Много званных, да мало избранных»… Может, нас звали только ради вежливости? И вообще, что-то мне расхотелось к ним идти, – буркнула Таппенс, дрожа от холода на ночном ветру. Ее боевой настрой совершенно улетучился, когда за деревней ее встретила тьма окрестных холмов.  
  
\- Сходим на Корабельный холм для очистки совести, ладно? Заодно поглядим, не оставили ли эти местные друиды каких-нибудь следов… – Томми обнял жену.  
  
\- А до утра это не подождет? – жалобно спросила Таппенс.  
  
\- До утра эти следы может найти кто-нибудь другой… Конечно, сейчас темно. Но пока дойдем, как раз начнет светать. У нас больше не будет такого шанса! Ведь сегодня у нас идеальная отмазка для всех – и для неодруидов, и для полиции: мы идем туда ночью, потому что нас туда позвали на этот час… Понимаешь? В любую другую ночь наша вылазка будет смотреться странно. Но не в эту.  
  
Таппенс посмотрела на него, оценила сказанное – и решительно шагнула вперед. Томми двинулся за ней, но через несколько шагов остановился:  
  
\- Что это?  
  
\- Где? – не поднимая головы, недовольно отозвалась его жена, которая как раз вытряхивала камешек из туфли. Эта местность была плохо приспособлена для ночных прогулок – даже в удобных туфлях любимого Пруденс Бирсфорд фасона «сельская помещица», с их чудовищно толстыми и невероятно тяжелыми, но такими надежными каблуками.  
  
\- Ты говорила, что костров больше не будет… Гляди! А это что? – возбужденно говорил Томми.  
  
Таппенс резко разогнулась и увидела на вершине холма яркий пляшущий огонек.  
  
\- Пошли! – торопливо проговорила она.  
  
\- Возьми меня под руку, так будет быстрее, – предложил Томми.  
  
Таппенс повиновалась. И парочка немолодых сыщиков-любителей со всей доступной им резвостью двинулась в сторону Корабельного холма. Ночь, которая еще час назад грозила закончиться для супругов Бирсфордов пустой тратой времени и сил, вновь обещала им загадочные приключения.

 

***  
На подступах к холму было полно огромных гладких камней. Местные хвалились, что эти камни возвышаются здесь еще с ледникового периода. Но Томми и Таппенс сейчас было безразлично происхождение этих глыб. Главное, что за ними можно было отлично прятаться.  
  
Отсюда, из их убежища как раз между двумя такими камнями, отлично просматривалась вершина холма. Там горел небольшой костерок, а рядом виднелась человеческая фигура. Человек почти неподвижно стоял у костра, периодически наклоняясь и вороша его, чтобы огонь горел ярче.  
  
\- Это Джонни! Стопроцентно, это он! – громко прошептала Таппенс на ухо мужу.  
  
\- Ты его узнала с такого расстояния? – удивленно отозвался Томми.  
  
\- Нет, конечно! Просто кроме него и приятелей мисс Моррисон, на Корабельный холм никто не ходит. Боятся: говорят, что это проклятое место… Но неодруиды уже разошлись. Значит, это Джонни. Логично?  
  
\- Не совсем, мэм… – раздался у нее под ухом голос. Но это не был голос Томми. Он был и знакомым, и незнакомым, этот голос.  
  
Таппенс хотела вскрикнуть, но не смогла: рот ей зажала чья-то твердая ладонь. Совсем рядом она увидела лицо мужа – его рот тоже был зажат чужой ладонью.  
  
\- Мистер и миссис Бишоп! Или как вас там… Я знаю, кто вас послал. Мы с вами на одной стороне. Но я очень прошу вас не мешать мне при выполнении серьезной операции. Понятно? Там, на вершине, сейчас находится враг, которого мы с вами искали. И я должен его схватить. Другого шанса у меня просто может не быть. Ясно? Сейчас я уберу ладони. Не вздумайте кричать.  
  
Освобожденные от стального захвата незнакомца, Томми и Таппенс очутились с ним лицом к лицу.  
  
\- Джонни! – тихонько воскликнула Таппенс.  
  
Вот почему голос показался ей и знакомым, и незнакомым одновременно. Деревенский дурачок говорил сейчас обыкновенным голосом, без всяких дефектов речи. Но его речь все равно звучала немного странно. Совсем чуточку. Впрочем, Бирсфордам было не до того, чтобы разбираться в этом. Их волновали гораздо более серьезные проблемы.  
  
\- Кто вы? – отрывисто спросил Томми.  
  
\- Мы с вами на одной стороне, – повторил Джонни. – Но я, в отличие от вас, профессионал. Поэтому попрошу вас сидеть тихо и не встревать. Если вмешаетесь, то будете выглядеть как слоны в посудной лавке. Дайте мне схватить его. Если он опять спрячется в свое убежище, все пропало – снаружи его не открыть… Сидите молча и не выходите, что бы ни случилось!  
  
С этими словами Джонни растворился в темноте.  
  
\- «Снаружи его не открыть»… Это он о чем? – с любопытством спросила Таппенс у мужа.  
  
\- Меня гораздо больше волнует, кто он вообще такой… – прерывисто дыша, ответил Томми. – Появился абсолютно бесшумно… Знает, кто нас послал. Мог нас убить, но не сделал этого. Кто же он?  
  
Бирсфорды развернулись в сторону холма и напряженно замерли в своем убежище. Там, наверху, вот-вот должна была разыграться финальная сцена этой пьесы, в которой им, кажется, суждено было остаться статистами.  
  
Джонни появился не между ними и костром, как они думали, а на заднем плане, у дуба – видимо, он взобрался на холм с другой стороны. Он быстрой тенью набросился на человека у костра, и они, сцепившись, покатились по земле. Томми дернулся было, но Таппенс удержала его, шепнув:  
  
\- Помни, он просил сидеть тихо и не выходить!  
  
\- Неужели у него нет оружия? Или он хочет захватить того человека живьем? – пробормотал Томми, в волнении наблюдая за схваткой.  
  
Словно в ответ на его слова, ситуация наверху резко изменилась: чужой, оттолкнув Джонни и вскочив на ноги, попытался было метнуться куда-то на задний план, к дубу. Но Джонни, тяжело поднявшись, дернулся ему наперерез, а затем выхватил и наставил на врага пистолет – это было видно по движениям его руки. Враг отшатнулся и рванул вниз по холму совсем в другую сторону. Теперь он бежал как раз на Томми и Таппенс. Они ожидали, что Джонни побежит за ним, но Джонни как-то неловко рухнул на колени, согнулся, а затем мягко, как мешок, повалился на землю.  
  
\- Он ранен! – воскликнул Томми и выскочил из своего убежища.  
  
Таппенс ничего не успела ответить. Она, как загипнотизированная, просто встала и побежала следом за Томми, прямо наперерез беглецу. Тот увидел их слишком поздно – когда Томми уже набросился на него.  
  
И вот они уже катаются по земле, прямо у ее ног. Таппенс изо всех сил напрягала зрение, пытаясь рассмотреть, кто же из них где. Ей это удалось как раз вовремя. В тусклом свете тонкого месяца блеснула сталь ножа в руке врага. И тогда Таппенс, не задумываясь, сдернула с ноги туфлю своего любимого фасона «сельская помещица» и хорошенько замахнулась. Массивный каблук с толстой металлической подковкой смачно впечатался в затылок человека с холма. Чужак замер на долю секунды, а потом рухнул на Томми.

 

***  
Выбравшись из-под потерявшего сознание противника, Томми связал ему руки за спиной брючным ремнем. Таппенс предложила на всякий случай связать еще и ноги, для чего пожертвовала ремешок своего плаща.  
  
\- Из чего бы соорудить кляп, а… – призадумалась увлекшаяся процессом Таппенс.  
  
\- А зачем? – спросил Томми. – Шуметь не в его интересах.  
  
\- Кстати, а кто это? Давай посмотрим!  
  
Они перевернули пленника лицом вверх. Насколько им удалось разглядеть, это был совершенно незнакомый мужчина лет тридцати. Надежно зафиксировав ремнями незнакомца, все еще не пришедшего в себя, и оставив его у тех самых камней, где они прятались до этого, Бирсфорды заспешили на вершину холма – посмотреть, как там Джонни.  
  
Тот был жив, но чувствовал себя плохо. Таппенс обеспокоенно посмотрела на него, ожидая увидеть ножевые раны, но видимых повреждений не было. Таппенс вспомнила свои навыки, приобретенные в Первую мировую войну, когда она служила медсестрой. Сам Джонни тоже немного разбирался в медицине. Посовещавшись друг с другом (Томми не стал вмешиваться, ибо его познания в медицине не простирались дальше чая с сушеной малиной как средства от кашля), они пришли к выводу, что незнакомец, скорее всего, сломал Джонни пару ребер.  
  
\- Вам сейчас нельзя двигаться, – наставительно сказала Таппенс. – Мы отправимся за помощью…  
  
\- Нет, – тихо произнес Джонни (или тот, кто себя так называл). – Это еще не всё…  
  
\- Что вы хотите сказать? – спросил Томми.  
  
\- Надо проникнуть в его логово… Оно тут, рядом.  
  
Таппенс завертела головой по сторонам, словно ожидая увидеть в предутренней дымке какой-нибудь черный замок злобного властелина.  
  
\- Где же оно, это логово? – спросила она у Джонни.  
  
\- Там, – он указал рукой вниз. – Помогите мне подняться…  
  
Вдвоем с Томми они довели Джонни туда, куда он попросил – до неприметной небольшой ямы по другую сторону раскидистого дуба. Начало светать. Черный зев ямы выглядел очень неуютно. Рядом Таппенс заметила что-то вроде круглой крышки, покрытой дерном.  
  
\- Что это? – прошептала она.  
  
\- Кроличья нора… – усмехнулся Джонни и сделал приглашающий жест. – Не желаете ли стать Алисой?  
  
\- Что, если там кто-то прячется? – настороженно спросил Томми.  
  
\- Нет, – уверенно ответил Джонни. – Это секрет такого уровня, что если бы там сейчас был кто-нибудь еще, они все вылезли бы оттуда и вступили в бой, чтобы не дать нам уйти.  
  
\- А зачем нам туда лезть? – спросила Таппенс, которой вдруг стало не по себе.  
  
\- Вам – незачем, – ответил Джонни. – А я просто обязан это сделать. Чтобы убедиться, что это именно то, что мы искали все это время…  
  
Он двинулся было к люку посреди травы, но пошатнулся. Даже в зыбком утреннем свете было видно, как он побледнел.  
  
\- Я пойду с вами, сэр, – решительно сказал Томми. – Я помогу вам.  
  
\- Спасибо, – произнес Джонни. – А вам, мэм, лучше вернуться в деревню – сообщить в полицию и попросить их вызвать военных.  
  
Таппенс заколебалась. С одной стороны, она понимала, что так и должна поступить. С другой – ей очень хотелось «стать Алисой»… Вздохнув, она робко сказала:  
  
\- А можно мне хоть одним глазком взглянуть, что там? Я просто посмотрю – и тут же выберусь обратно и побегу за полицией… Обещаю.  
  
Джонни через силу улыбнулся – видимо, его все больше мучила боль.  
  
\- Любопытство сгубило кошку… Что ж, спускайтесь. Все равно потом и вам, и вашему мужу придется подписать документ о неразглашении – даже если вы лично и не увидите, что там, внутри.  
  
***  
Спуск втроем вниз по отвесной металлической лестнице в узком бетонном колодце был долгим и мучительным. Но вовсе не потому, что лестница была длинной. Впрочем, и поэтому тоже. Таппенс с облегчением вздохнула, ощутив под ногами вместо тонких металлических перекладин надежный пол. Как и лестница, пол тоже был металлическим. Таппенс подняла глаза, ожидая увидеть в дополнение ко всему еще и металлическую стену. В крайнем случае – бетонную. Но нет: стена представляла собой необработанную поверхность камня, из которого сложены берега здешних узких заливов, напоминающих скандинавские фьорды.  
  
Они находились в небольшом гроте, приспособленном под мини-пристань. На стенах виднелись рубильники, электрощиты и еще какие-то металлические коробки, соединенные друг с другом кучей проводов. Длина этого подземного убежища составляла от силы шестьдесят пять футов, ширина – и того меньше.  
  
Сбоку от лестницы была настежь распахнутая металлическая дверца. За ней обнаружилась крошечная комнатка с аскетичным интерьером – одной тумбочкой и тремя солдатскими кроватями.  
  
Грот был освещен фонарями на стенах, но сюда проникал также и естественный свет (а заодно и воздух) – сквозь многочисленные вертикальные трещины в дальней стене, у которой плескалась вода. Пирс с металлическим настилом, который охватывал эту почти прямоугольную гавань лишь с двух сторон, туда не достигал.  
  
\- Что это? – спросил Томми у Джонни, когда они убедились, что кроме них троих, в гроте никого нет. – Похоже на пристань, но она не имеет выхода в море и до смешного мала… Что здесь можно пришвартовать?  
  
\- Подводную лодку, – спокойно ответил Джонни.  
  
\- Разве что игрушечную… – рассмеялась Таппенс, вспомнив свою дикую версию про субмарину со взрывчаткой.  
  
Она решила, что Джонни не вправе выдавать им с Томми военную тайну, и потому решила больше не расспрашивать, дабы вновь не нарваться на откровенно насмешливый ответ. Но Томми, по всей видимости, так не считал и спросил вполне серьезно:  
  
\- И какую же подводную лодку здесь можно уместить?  
  
Джонни таким же серьезным тоном ответил:  
  
\- Сверхмалую. Длиной чуть менее сорока футов.  
  
\- А что, такие бывают? – спросил изумленный Томми.  
  
\- Да. Немецкие «Зеехунды», или «Тюлени». Они разработаны совсем недавно, чуть более полугода назад, но уже успели стать головной болью для британского флота. И не только британского, кстати.  
  
\- И ведь с каким комфортом устроились, сволочи! – сердито проворчал Томми, оглядывая грот. – Я слышал, что таких подземных каверн полным-полно на шотландском побережье, но ведь надо было еще догадаться использовать одну из них вот так…  
  
\- Да, немцы проявили неслыханную наглость, устроив секретную гавань буквально под носом у британцев, да еще и недалеко от военно-морской базы… – вздохнул Джонни. – Конечно, «Зеехунды» – миниатюрные подлодки, водоизмещением всего в 15 тонн, но строить тут пришлось все-таки немало.  
  
В этот момент до Таппенс кое-что дошло, и ей стало не до технических характеристик «Зеехундов».  
  
\- Там три кровати! А мы поймали всего одного немца! – воскликнула она. – Значит, здесь – или там, на поверхности – прячется еще кто-то из них?  
  
\- Сейчас – точно нет, – ответил Джонни. Стоять ему было тяжело, и он присел на большой металлический ящик на пирсе. – Три кровати там потому, что «Зеехунд» – двухместное плавсредство. Спальные места на этой базе рассчитаны на двух членов экипажа подлодки плюс на постоянно пребывающего тут наблюдателя, которого мы и выловили сегодня. Он подавал «Зеехунду» сигнал костром.  
  
По спине Таппенс прошел холодок.  
  
\- Значит, подлодка вот-вот может всплыть здесь? – запинаясь, спросила она и как завороженная уставилась на темную гладь воды в гроте.  
  
\- Нет, – устало ответил Джонни. – Сегодня наблюдатель базы провожал субмарину, а не встречал ее. В противном случае экипаж «Зеехунда» уже поджидал бы нас здесь. И мы, скорее всего, уже полчаса как были бы мертвы.  
  
\- Значит, все в порядке? – с облегчением спросила Таппенс. – Нам остается только выбраться на поверхность?  
  
\- И сдать того связанного хмыря военным, – добавил Томми.  
  
\- Не только, – тихо, угасающим голосом сказал Джонни. – Все это нужно сделать как можно быстрее. «Зеехунд», скорее всего, сейчас направляется в Гринок. Вся надежда на противолодочные боны и сети. Ну и на мины… Для авиации-то лодки-малютки почти неуязвимы – очень уж шустрые. Как же хорошо, что эта стоянка теперь потеряна для них…  
  
Он закрыл глаза и привалился к стене.  
  
\- Знаешь, что? – сказал Томми жене. – Я сам отправлюсь за подмогой. Ты поищи тут – может, у фашистов найдется аптечка. И помоги ему, чем сможешь. А я постараюсь обернуться побыстрее…  
  
Три дня спустя Бирсфорды в компании чрезвычайно довольного мистера Гранта пили чай у себя дома. Таппенс устроила по случаю их благополучного возвращения маленькое пиршество – испекла печенье, на которое ушли их с Томми недельные порции продуктов по карточкам: шестнадцать унций сахара, восемь унций маргарина и пара яиц.  
  
\- Слава богу, что с базой в Гриноке все в порядке… И что Джонни жив, – щебетала Таппенс.  
  
\- Могло ли быть иначе, если в дело вступили мистер и миссис Бирсфорд? – мистер Грант улыбнулся в пышные светлые усы и отпил чаю.  
  
Томми смущенно кашлянул.  
  
\- Я только одного не поняла… – сказала Таппенс. – Зачем Джонни повязывал ленточки на дубе? Кому он подавал этим знаки?  
  
\- Никому! – весело пророкотал мистер Грант. – Тут дело в другом. Всем известная привычка деревенского дурачка стала для него «пропуском» на Корабельный холм. Под предлогом повязывания ленточек он мог бывать там в любое время дня и ночи, и никто этому не удивлялся…  
  
\- А как он понял, что искать нужно было именно на Корабельном холме? – удивилась Таппенс. – У него с самого начала были какие-то догадки? Выходит, он знал, что среди местных жителей нет шпионов и что проблема кроется в другом?  
  
\- Да, у них были кое-какие наметки…  
  
\- У них? – быстро переспросила Таппенс. И тут ее осенило. – Когда Джонни незаметно подобрался к нам там, у холма – он ведь сказал: «Если вмешаетесь, то будете выглядеть как слоны в посудной лавке»… Слоны, а не быки! Англичане так не говорят…  
  
Томми снова смущенно кашлянул. Таппенс искоса бросила на него взгляд – и поняла, что ее супруг изначально знал о происходящем несколько больше, чем она сама. Да, мистер Грант оставался верен своим принципам: он по-прежнему доверял мужчинам больше, чем женщинам. Черт возьми!  
  
Она метнула в мистера Гранта испепеляющий взгляд. Тот перехватил этот взгляд – и как ни в чем не бывало умиротворенно произнес, продолжая жевать:  
  
\- Изумительное печенье, миссис Бирсфорд!  

      

***  
Таппенс тряхнула головой, отгоняя видения далекого прошлого. Кажется, она пропустила довольно много… Так и есть! Томми как раз с выражением читал:  
  
\- Глава третья. Эпиграф: «Чего это я разлегся?.. Мы спим, как будто позволительно предаваться покою…»  
  
\- Томми, дорогой! – робко перебила его Таппенс. – Прости, но… ты не мог бы перечитать мне всё с самого начала? Кажется, я опять заснула…  
  
  
2018

 

[1] «Tie a Yellow Ribbon Round the Ole Oak Tree» - хит-сингл американской поп-группы «Dawn featuring Tony Orlando», в марте-апреле 1973 года четыре недели подряд возглавлявший чарт синглов в Великобритании.

[2] Роман-сказка Ричарда Аддамса, увидевший свет в 1972 году и тогда же получивший медаль Карнеги.

[3] В Плимуте и Портсмуте, на южном побережье, в годы ВМВ располагались крупные базы ВМФ Великобритании. В наши дни это две из трех крупнейших военно-морских баз страны.

[4] Северный пролив отделяет Шотландию от Северной Ирландии, а также Ирландию от Великобритании.

[5] Починить «Сэн» так и не удалось, и он был продан на металлолом в США.

[6] В Великобритании «Лордом Гав-Гав» за характерное отрывистое произношение был прозван Уильям Джойс – ведущий пропагандистских передач на английском языке в немецком радиоэфире. Казнен в Великобритании в 1946 году.  

[7] Сейчас на этом месте расположена база Клайд – одна из трех крупнейших баз ВМФ Великобритании.

[8] Слово «bishop» означает и «епископ», и «шахматный слон» («офицер»).

[9] Идиома «Слон в посудной лавке» в английском языке выглядит как «Bull in a china shop» («Бык в магазине фарфора»).

[10] Имя «Patience» означает «терпение».

[11] Король Дуб и Король Падуб – персонажи европейского фольклора, извечные противники, каждому из которых принадлежит половина года: Королю Дубу – летняя (светлая), а Королю Падубу – зимняя (темная).

[12] День чернильного орешка, или День королевского дуба - исторический праздник Великобритании, отмененный в середине XIX века, но отмечаемый в сельской местности до сих пор. Это празднование годовщины реставрации монархии в 1660 году – дня вступления на престол Карла II. Отмечается ежегодно 29 мая. Название связано с тем, что после поражения в битве при Вустере Карл II прятался в ветвях дуба, и этот дуб позже назвали королевским.


End file.
